a night with Maddie and Diego
by blackkitty5133
Summary: Maddie and Diego speed the weekend after Maddie helps Diego together I don't own anything


It was 1.30pm on a Friday afternoon at Iridium high.

Maddie leather of the panthers, Katie and Sophie Maddie's best friends and fellow panthers and her Kaney boyfriend Diego or her Proxy as she called him in which his didn't mind. They were walking to Maddie's locker to grab her book for history. Once they were there Maddie opened her locker then turned around to speak.

"So My mom out of town this weekend so what are we doing tonight panthers" asked Maddie turning back to her locker and pulling out her pink panther print make up kit and putting it in Sophie's open hands and pulling out her favourite sparkly pink lip gloss then running the thin brush across her lips.

"Sorry Maddie I would love to but I've got to go out this weekend and see my boring old Grandparent's" said Katie with a frown and looking annoyed at the same time.

"And I'm going to go to the zoo and teach the snake how to dance" said Sophie being crazy as always

"Proxy what about you?" asked Maddie running her hand down Diego's cheek and doing her puppy dog eyes that he couldn't resist

"I'll see what I can do" he said with his cute smile and chocolate brown eyes that she loved then the bell rang Diego had to go to swimming practise while Maddie had history.

"Well time to go" he said not wanting to leave her he then kissed Maddie and waved good bye.

At the pool after practise

Diego was the only one left in the pool because he had a free period so he got an extra hour. When he got to the end and was about to start another lap when his Coach came over with clipboard in hand.

"Diego it's good that you're practicing but remember don't go over bored I don't want you to hurt yourself" he said as Diego nodded then Coach stood up and walked away as Diego started again.

It was 2.55pm when Diego finished his last lap when he came to the end he pushed himself out of the pool but he noticed it was harder this time and realized Coach was right his shoulders were sore and stiff as he stood up the nice cool water on his skin turned nice and warm as the sun shone on it. After grabbing his towel he walked to the changing room to change. When he came back out he walked back into school and grabbed his books and homework from his locker when he got to the main doors his phone rang it was a text from Maddie.

Maddie: Proxy I need you I'm bored.

Diego: I'll be there soon love you

Diego quickly ran to his blue sports car and put his bag pack in the back and drove out of the parking lot and drove over to Maddie's house.

Maddie's House

Ring! The doorbell want as Diego pushed the button waiting for Maddie to open the door.

Maddie was on her living room couch looking down at her hands waiting for her Proxy to come over when the ring came to her ears

"Yay Proxy's here" she said jumping up and clapping her hands and walking to the door.

"Hi Maddie" said Diego pulling Maddie into a hug trying to hide his pain of his shoulders

"Hi Proxy" she said pulling him inside by the hand onto the couch and landed with a thump which made Diego's shoulders hurt which Maddie noticed.

"Proxy you ok?" she said worried

"Yah I'm fine I'll go and get us some water" he said standing up and walking over to the kitchen to get the water hoping Maddie didn't noticed.

After Diego got the water he walked back to the living room where Maddie was waiting Diego put the two glasses of water on the table then went and sat back next to Maddie who looked worried

"Proxy what's wrong?" she asked worriedly

"I'm fine" he replied not wanting to tell Maddie about his shoulders

"Proxy please tell me" she said putting her hand on his and doing her puppy dog eyes

"I was doing laps in the pool and I decided to do an expert hour now my shoulders are sore and stiff" he said putting his right hand on his left shoulder and started to rub it.

"Proxy next time don't work so hard I hate seeing you in pain" she said looking sad as she ran her hand down his cheek then she got an idea.

"Wait Proxy come with me now" she said standing up then holding out her hand waiting for him to take it. Diego took it wondering what she was up too.

Maddie led Diego up to her room once they were there Maddie let go of Diego hand and walked over to her silver cubed trunk and pulled it over to her bed and sat it in front of her bed then climbed on top of the bed then turned back to Diego.

"Proxy come over here please" she said patting her hand on the trunk. Diego walked over and sat on the silver trunk and wondered what she was going to do.

"Now Proxy relax and let me take the sores away" she said ready to start her work.

Diego then felt Maddie's smooth soft hands starting to rub his shoulders he then closed his eyes and felt as she took the sores away.

After about 45 minutes Diego felt Maddie's smooth soft hands move over his shoulders and brought her hands to front of his neck and started to massage the bone as he just relaxed.

It was 4.13pm when Maddie stopped her relaxing massage and Diego opened his eyes

"Feeling better Proxy" asked Maddie as Diego stood up and sat next to her on her soft pink bed

"Much better thanks Maddie" he said then the both of them leaned in and kissed

"Well what should we do now proxy?" Maddie asked still staring into his chocolate brown eyes

"What about some pizza and watch a movie?" he said

"Perfect I'll pick the movie and you order the pizza" she replied as Diego pulled out his phone and texted Gigi for a meat lovers pizza delivery as Maddie went into her closet and picked out a DVD to watch.

"OK Pizza ordered so what DVD are we watching" he asked putting his phone back into his pocket as Maddie walked out of her closet holding a DVD in hand and reading the back

"The notebook one of my favs" she said holding up the DVD

"Perfect now all we need is the pizza and some drinks" said Maddie as she and Diego walked out of the room and headed to the kitchen to make some ice tea. Once they made the ice tea Maddie turned to her proxy.

"Ok now we just need the pizza then we have the rest of the night together" said Maddie holding his hands in hers then a ring came to their ears.

"That's the pizza I'll get it and you can take the drinks to the room and put the DVD in" said Diego walking to door as Maddie grabbed the drinks and made her way to her room.

Diego walked to the door and opened it and saw Gigi holding the pizza in hand

"Hi bother" said Gigi pasting over the pizza

"Hi sister" said Diego taking the pizza and handing over the money

"Wait how is Miego?" said Gigi holding up her phone wanting to post a Miego story on her blog

"Bye Gigi" said Diego then pushing the door in Gigi sad face

Diego made his way back up to Maddie's room and saw she was sitting on the bed with the remote in hand

"Finally that took forever" she said starting the movie as Diego sat on the bed a took a piece of pizza

For the next 2 hours Maddie had her head on Diego's lap as he leaned on the headboard once the movie had finished Diego texted Daniel to ask if he could pretend he was at his house so he could be with Maddie all night.

"I'm tired let's go to sleep" said Diego yawning then getting up and heading to Maddie's closet and grabbing her some warm pink PJ's and a blue sleeping bag he left here so he could speed the night if he wanting. After putting the sleeping bag by the bed and pasting the PJ's to Maddie then she got into bed. It's was 9.37pm when Maddie and Diego got into their beds when Maddie was in her warm pink bed Diego came over and kissed her good night

"Night Maddie" he said walking over to his sleeping bag

"Night Proxy" she said turning off the desk lamp then the two fell fast asleep.

The Next morning

It was 10.00 when Maddie's pink panther alarm clock want off Diego and Maddie woke up with yawns and all

"Morning Maddie" said Diego yawning and starching his arms into the air

"Morning Proxy" said Maddie getting out of bed then turning to face Diego then began to say a spell

"I'm Maddie Van Pelt that everyone knows now please give me cool new clothes" then Maddie was in a pair of mint green shorts and a pink sleeveless top with a white collar

"So what do you want to do today?" asked Diego running his fingers through his hair

"I say we stay here and watch movie for the rest of the day" she said walking over to Diego and wrapped her arms around his neck then pulled him into a kiss. After the kiss boke

"Well I'm not work at the seven this weekend so I say yes to that" he said then pulling her into other kiss

And for the rest of the day the two sat on Maddie's bed watching movie's and being happy together.

The End


End file.
